monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Deviljho Guide by Mhmaxify
Guide Made By: Mhmaxify Guide for: Deviljho Game: MH Tri Rank: Hr 31+ Weapon Type: All Armor: Any Guide: Deviljho is hard for most people, but it doesn't have to be. This guide will teach you in general so you too can defeat a Deviljho. Part 1 - Inventory New-comers recommended inventory: - Meat x5-10 (Paralyzing, Poisoning, or Sleeping-any of them work) - Potion x 10 - Mega Potion x 10 - Dung Bomb x 5 - Well Done Steak x 5 - Whetstone x 10 - Trap x 1 along with materials for 2 more (both pitfall and shock) - Paintball x 2 - Hot and Cool Drinks respective to location and time of day - Adament Seed or armorskin x 5 - Might Seed or Demondrug x 5 - Dragonfell Berry x 5 - Ancient Potion x 1 (optional) Experienced recommended inventory: - Meat x 4 (same types) - Mega Potion x 10 - Dung Bomb x 2-5 - Well Done Steak x 2 - Whetstone x 5 - Trap 1 of each (optional) - Paintball x 2 (optional) - Hot and Cool Drinks - Dragonfell Berry x 5 Part 2 - Equipment Not to go into specifics, here's some general recommendations: - Have a weapon with Thunder, Dragon, or Paralyze attribute - Have armor with as high defense as you can manage and Dragon resistance - That's about it Part 3 - General Fighting Startegy Points Joe is not too hard once you get his and your pattern of attack down. A general rule for newbies is don't get hit. For more experienced players, you can be somewhat ambitious but be cautious while it's in rage mode. Now follow these and you'll win: - When your hurt, don't be stupid and heal while it's decently close to you. Take the extra few seconds to move away from it and heal when your sure it won't be able to hit you during the time you're healing. i.e. when he begins an attack facing away from you or when he begins going after someone else. Also you can always exit the area, heal, then come back. This rule also applies to Hot and Cool Drinks, Steak, etc. - Meat is your best friend! Joe gets hungry alot! When you enter an area where he is, always have at least one meat on the ground. Now to clarify some misconceptions, it does not become immune to meat status effects after the first time he eats a type of meat. He does become resistant though. It takes more of each type of meat for the effect to occur after each time it does occur. That being said don't expect anymore after the 3rd time the effect has occured, thats the limit. Next Joe is actually picky about meat, sometimes there is clearly meat and he is clearly hungry but he won't eat it. To counter this just have two types of meat down, sure enough he'll eat one soon. Next the other benefit of meat is the bit of time while it's eating that meat that you're free to attack, this is especially vital for newbies, you can get alot of hits off in this time. Next, if you don't feed Joe he will set his mind on trying to eat you. His drool becomes green and he spams jump pin and bite attacks, also his bites now cause defense drops. So remember to feed him!!! It is worth noting though that if not fed he will prey on some kind of animal, while eating them he'll drop a shiny. Also he won't just attack popo or small things, he is fully capable of attacking other bosses and killing and eating them! Rarely he'll eat his tail also. Anyway, end of story bring meat, it's great. - Traps are your next best friend. Traps give that vital extra time to attack. Though take note on what you should attack during a shock trap or during a pitfall trap. Firstly set traps when you won't get hit. Also make sure you set them with good timing so Joe doesn't leave the area right after you put the trap and you end up wasting one. Also try to use the trap when he's not too close to hitting rage mode. Alright so the battle is going, a trap goes down, you and everyone else get behind it so he goes in, don't waste any traps. While sitting behind it, also be wary of his chuck a rock at you attack. So he's in the trap now what? Well if it's a shock trap, go for the tail. If the tail is off then go for the belly. If it's a pitfall then go for the head or belly. While in a pitfall try your best to paralyze or K.O. him. Make sure you can get away safely as he gets out of the trap, don't go crazy and get stuck in an attack chain and get left wide open for death. Lastly if you plan to capture it, save a trap (pitfall works best) and have tranqs on hand. Now onto general attacks, Joe's and Your's: - The Tail Swing Attack. Like most bosses it has a 360 degree two turn tail swing attack. This attack is great for you and your team, just avoid the tail and take advantage of the vulnerable belly where you can't get hit. If the tail is off then everyone should be able to get in there and wail on it. - The Lunging Bite Attack. Avoid his head, it's usually a straight attack but he can also do one like the Great Baggi and turn toward his hip while biting. - The Jump Pin Attack. Avoid!!!!! If you're too close you'll either get quaked or eaten. - Getting Eaten. Dung Bomb! Each bite does alot of damage. Also help others getting eaten, dung if they can't. - Roar. His roar stuns you for a decent amount of time and is usually done when he enters rage mode, don't be too close or directly in front of him and he usually follows up with an attack right after. - Dragon Breath Attack. AVOID!!! This is what usually kills people. The key to winning is learning how to dodge this, which is actually quite simple. Just roll directly toward or away from him, you must judge distance yourself to decide which directly to evade. Dragonfell Berries are awesome. They boost your resistance and remove that dam affinity drop. - Rock Chuck. Avoid getting hit by the rock. If your to the side of him when he does this, you can score a few hits on his side. - Foot Stomp. Avoid, it quakes or damages you. So that covers his attacks and what to do, now for general attacking on your part: - Hit feet enough to knock him over, then wail on him. - Remove tail it makes life easier for you and gives two carves. can wa - Belly is weak in rage mode. - Head is weak in normal mode, face and jaw can be broken. remember that if you fight hin in the volcan area he can walk thourgh the lava so be carefull